disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank/Gallery
Images of Hank from ''Finding Dory''. Promotional images Hank_with_Dory_in_a_Coffee_Pot.jpg Finding Dory Czech Poster 2.jpg Finding Dory - Poster.jpg Finding Dory - Poster 5.jpg Finding Dory - Poster 4.jpg Finding Dory - Poster 3.jpg Finding Dory - Poster 2.jpg Finding_Dory_Poster_05.jpg Finding Dory Japanese Poster.jpg Le Monde de Dory.jpg Finding Dory UK Poster.jpg Finding Dory International Poster.jpg Textless Finding Dory Poster.jpg 12891625_1132016806819919_2949724847894273427_o.jpg Finding_Dory_Chinese_Poster_6.jpg Finding Dory4.jpg|Hank in Times Square, Hong Kong Finding Dory8.jpg Finding Dory9.jpg Finding Dory11.jpg Finding Dory13.jpg Hank Render.jpg Stock art Hank 3 Clipart.png|Hank incorrectly depicted with his mouth on his body. Hank-Bailey-Destiny-Clipart.png Concept art Finding_Dory_Hank_Concept_Art.jpg Finding_Dory_Hank_Concept_Art_2.jpg hank6.jpg Screenshots ''Finding Dory Finding_Dory_26.png Finding_Dory_66.png Finding_Dory_67.png CMaQfSAUkAAsfxs.jpg|"If I could just take your tag, I could take your place on the transport truck." Finding_Dory_32.png Finding_Dory_53.png Finding_Dory_54.png finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-3222.jpg|"Pick one!" Finding_Dory_34.png Hank and Dory Escape.jpg|"Open Ocean? I know where that is! That's the exhibit right next to-- I don't care!" Finding_Dory_Hank_Bailey_and_Destiny.jpg Finding_Dory_75.png Finding_Dory_77.png|Hank pretending to be a baby in the stroller. Finding_Dory_38.png Finding_Dory_40.png finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4832.jpg|"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! You've wasted my time!" finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4838.jpg|That transport truck leaves at dawn and I'm not missing it, so gimme your tag!" finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4858.jpg|"NO! YOU'RE MEMORY IS NOT WORKING! YOU CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4861.jpg|"IT'S PROBABLY HOW YOU LOST YOUR FAMILY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Finding_Dory_23.png|Hank panicking in the Touch Pool. Finding Dory Still 1.jpg Finding_Dory_81.png Finding_Dory_83.png Finding_Dory_47.png Hank_and_Dory_Ceiling.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9330.jpg|"Holy carp! There is another way!" finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9359.jpg|Hank lands on the windshield, scaring the drivers. finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9401.jpg|Hank and Dory in the truck. finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9481.jpg|Hank driving the truck. finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9650.jpg|"I'm okay with crazy!" finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9683.jpg|Hank and Dory scream as they drive the truck off a cliff towards the ocean. finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9773.jpg|Hank and Dory plummeting into the ocean. finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9898.jpg|Hank substituting for Mr. Ray. Miscellaneous The-good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps_com-4608.jpg|Hank cameos in The Good Dinosaur during the scene where Spot teaches Arlo to swim. Video games Hank Disney INFINITY 3.0.png|Hank in ''Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Logo as of July, 28, 2016.png EmojiBlitzHank.png|Hank's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Cc-finding nemo.png Ws-hank.png|Hank in Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney parks Hank cave tokyo Disneysea.jpg|Hank figure at Tokyo DisneySea Hank Tokyo DisneySea.jpg|Hank figure at Tokyo DisneySea Merchandise Finding_Dory_Towel.jpg Finding Dory Book 01.jpg Finding Dory Book 02.jpg Finding Dory Book 03.jpg Finding Dory Book 05.jpg Finding Dory Book 06.jpg Finding Dory Book 07.jpg Finding Dory Book 09.jpg Finding Dory Book 11.jpg Disney Play Doh sets (Dory, Frozen).jpg Finding Dory Swigglefish Figures.jpg Finding Dory Stationery 2.png Finding Dory Stationery.png Finding Dory Board Games.png Finding Dory Playdoh Playset.png Finding Dory Book - Ocean of Adventure.jpg Finding Dory Book - Dorys Ocean Secrets.jpg Finding Dory Book - Deep Sea Dreams.jpg Finding Dory Hank Plush.jpg Hank Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Finding_Dory_Hank_POP.jpg|Hank Funko POP! figure Finding Dory Hank PEZ.jpg Hatching_Heroes_Finding_Dory_Hank.jpg Finding Dory Lithograph Set - Limited Edition.jpg Finding Dory Limited Edition Pin Set.jpg Finding Dory Play Tent.png Finding Dory Snowglobe.jpg Finding Dory Light Up Hank Toy.jpg Finding Dory Hank T-Shirt.jpg Finding Dory Cup.jpg Finding Dory Can You Find Dory Book.jpg Finding Dory Bag.jpg Hank_Mystery_Mini.jpg Camouflaged_Hank_Mystery_Mini.jpg Disappearing_Hank_Mug.jpg FD_Tub_Time_Activity_Set.jpg Finding Dory Mystery Minis.jpg Hanktsumtsum.jpg Miscellaneous Finding_Dory_Character_Sheet.jpg Finding_Dory_Character_Profiles_02.jpg Hulk.jpg Hulk 2.jpg Hulk 3.jpg Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Finding Nemo galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries